Adoré des Dieux
by HighPrincessDie
Summary: Attention, Spoilers S3B* Il existe un type d'humain particulier. Un type d'humain choisi chaque siècle, chaque nouvelle vie. Emportée par un véritable amour, les Dieux s'entichent d'un Homme, un enfant protégé de tous les maux, pour qui le monde s'effondrait. Et cet enfant béni a pour nom ce siècle: Stiles Stilinski.
1. Prologue

Lorsque Scott mordit le Nogistune, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Les adolescents se stoppèrent et l'observèrent tous, sentant une bouchée d'air frais s'emparaient d'eux.

La peau du renard prenait un teint de plus en plus semblable à de l'ivoire. Et Kira s'avança en tenant son katana pour l'achever, réunissant tous son courage ; c'était la première fois qu'elle tuait après tout.

« Nous avons gagné, partie perdue, déclara-t-elle et lorsqu'elle enclencha son mouvement, le rire du Nogistune la stoppa dans son élan.

- Gagné … Vous ? Mais vous n'étiez que des pions … Des pions sur l'échiquier de mon réel adversaire, lança-t-il, la voix rauque et sifflante.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?, se risqua Stiles, d'une voix semblable à celle du renard qui provoqua le regard inquiet de Lydia.

- Voyons Stiles … Tu le sais aussi bien que moi … Vous le savez aussi bien que moi … Tous. Pourquoi est-ce toi que j'ai possédé ? Pourquoi toi et pas un autre ? Plus puissant ? J'aurai pu prendre Scott, un alpha, c'est bien plus intéressant qu'un simple humain. Ou encore Allison … Oh Allison, la belle, la douce, la charmante mais aussi puissante Allison … ricana-t-il en citant le nom de la défunte.

- Je t'interdis de dire son nom !, s'élança Scott en prenant le mourant par le col. Kira, ton katana …

- Oh Scott … Je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'entendre mes mots, comme je sais que tu en as peur … Peur car ils bouleverseront ton monde que tu viens à peine de remettre sur pied …

- Scott … Lâche-le, laisse le continuer, ordonna Stiles, le ton de plus en plus tremblant mais son ami le cilla pas. S'il-te-plaît ... »

L'Alpha ne put retenir un grognement et relâcha le corps froid qui retomba lourdement sur le sol, mais l'esprit maléfique continua de rire machiavéliquement.

« Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, quel trésor tu es … Vraiment. Je crois que le plus étonnant dans toute cette ville c'est le fait que aucune fille ne soit tomber amoureuse de toi … Non, pas la petite Malia non plus, désolée. Même pas cette jolie blonde morte dans tes souvenirs … La louve, pas ta chère amie d'enfance, le nargua-t-il avec un air faussement désolé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas … Il y a des gens qui t'aiment, des gens qui te chérissent tellement qu'ils détruiraient ce monde rien que pour être sûr de ta survie. Des gens extrêmement puissants. Je m'en sens presque honoré d'avoir été leur adversaire pendant cette partie, presque, débita-t-il en regardant avec une lueur diabolique le susnommé. Non Stiles, non ... Ne fais pas cette tête, vraiment rien ne t'étonne ? … Combien de fois as-tu échappé à la mort ? Toi, un banal humain … Oh, certes, légèrement plus intelligent que la moyenne. Quoique … » Le grognement de Scott le fit comprendre qu'il devrait arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Enfin, ses griffes surtout.

« Mon goût pour le théâtrale est vraiment incompris … Allons droit au but Stiles ... Tu aurais dû mourir plein de fois étant gosse, tellement de fois que tu en as oubliés quelques unes et les autres, tu te forces encore à les oublier. Mais plus récemment, tu aurai dû mourir quand ton meilleur ami eut le cœur brisé, tu aurai dû mourir avec ce kanima qui voulait ta peau, tu aurai dû mourir sacrifié par ce Darrach et tu aurai dû mourir par ces ténèbres qui congèlent ton cœur en ce moment-même Stiles ! A la place d'Allison ! Tu aurai dû être mort … Mais tu ne l'es pas … Pas parce que tu es chanceux. Mais parce que tu es béni, aimé, complètement adoré d'une puissance qui dépasse toutes celles qui ont voulu t'atteindre … Sauf que récemment, depuis ce moment dramatique, où tu sais, plusieurs collègues de ton père, plusieurs personnes qui t'ont vu grandir Stiles ... Ces forces n'ont eu d'autre choix que de sacrifier ces personnes pour le trésor que tu es. Puis il y eu ce garçon vierge qu'ils ont offert à ce druide fou sur un plateau d'argent à ta place, et dernièrement ... Allison … Et bientôt l'un de tes autres amis. Car tu dois mourir avec moi, mais tu seras sauvé, encore, car tu es quelque chose Stiles, pas un simple humain qui a eu la chance d'être ami avec un loup-garou miraculeusement Véritable Alpha … Tu es un adoré. Non, L'adoré. Tu es l'adoré des Dieux. »

Un sourire naquit les lèvres blanches du Nogistune et sans crier garde, le lame de Kira transperça son abdomen, transformant sa peau en pierre qui s'évanouit en un tas de poussière. Une mouche vola jusqu'à qu'Isaac, qui avait assisté aux déclarations appuyé contre le mur, ouvrit la boite et scella la mouche.

« Il mentait n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la jeune asiatique, le pouls affolé.

Et comme réponse, Stiles s'écroula contre le sol dur. Ses amis se bousculèrent, mais chacun de sa positon pouvait sentir le corps gelé du jeune homme.

Et Lydia cria, mais elle ne cria pas n'importe quoi. Elle cria un nom.

Celui d'Aiden.

Et le cœur de Stiles repartit brusquement.

Aiden venait de mourir.

Mourir pour l'être aimé des dieux.


	2. Chapitre 1

J'ai royalement la flemme de répondre aux reviews sincèrement. Ça me fait plaisir mais j'ai la flemme quoi ...

Enfin, j'ai pas trop parlé à la prologue et si vous voulez, je ferme ma gueule après ce chapitre mais ... Juste pour dire que même si c'est pas évident en voyant la gueule du Prologue, c'est un Sterek. Et, sans mentir, pour me rattraper sur ce point, la moitié de ce chapitre sera un Sterek.

Honnêtement, j'aime pas, je trouve ce chapitre trop court mais c'est la meilleure chute qu'il pouvait avoir donc voilà quoi ...

Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

« Vous le saviez … ? »

Le ton de Scott fut rauque, froid et sombre.

Dans la petite clinique animalière, plusieurs hommes étaient réunis. Pour commencer, Derek Hale, assis sur une chaise les bras croisés. Aussi impassible qu'à son habitude. Assis à sa gauche et appuyé sur ses cuisses à l'aide de ses coudes, Isaac. L'adolescent semblait déboussolé. Le deuil accéléré et bâclé qu'il avait dû faire pour Allison semblait s'être empiré depuis les révélations du Nogistune. Et assis sur une table dans un coin, Ethan observait la scène les yeux rougies, témoignant de ses dernières larmes qui avaient douloureusement coulées.

Pour finir, Deaton, qui aussi neutre qu'à son habitude, se soignant les plaies secondaires mais qui guérissaient plus lentement causés par les Onis, avec l'aide, ô combien molle, du jeune McCall, tout en ayant écouté d'une oreille le récit du jeune homme.

« Où est Stiles ?, interrogea calmement le vétérinaire.

- On a trouvé plus sûr de l'emmener avec l'hôpital, ma mère s'occupe de lui tant qu'elle peut avec tous les blessés. Son père et … Ce député, ils y sont aussi. Comme Lydia, elle est totalement anéantie …

- Je comprends … Et Kira ?

- Avec sa mère, elles essayent de comprendre comment tout cela est … Tout cela est …

- Possible ? »

Le regard luisant de l'Alpha répondirent à la place de ses mots.

Le druide soupira et se leva difficilement, et malgré son self-control, les loups-garous purent entendre dans son souffle tremblant que même lui avait été chamboulé par les dernières révélations.

« Les Loups-garous existent Scott, alors les Dieux sont en soi bien moins impressionnant. C'est la première vision surnaturelle qui est apparue aux hommes après tout. » L'homme prit une pause et adressa un regard perdu à ses compères. « Mais pour répondre à ta première question … Je suis un vétérinaire, et un druide pour une meute de loup-garou. Pas un prêtre … Donc non, je ne l'étais pas. Pour être franc, il y a peu de temps, je ne croyais même pas en l'existence de ne serait-ce qu'un seul dieu. Et la pensée qu'ils pouvaient s'éprendre d'un humain m'a encore moins traversée.

- Et ? Selon ce que vous savez, vous pouvez dire s'ils sont des alliés ou des ennemies ?, répliqua Derek qui lui n'avait fait que rester taciturne pendant tout ce temps.

- Ennemie … Non. Mais alliés … Ils ne sont que ceux de Stiles, ou du moins … Ceux de la vie de Stiles.

- Ils ont tué mon frère …»

Ce sanglot laissait échapper par Ethan fit tomber un lourd silence dans la clinique. Et chacun d'entre eux ne surent quoi dire, ne sachant pas les mots utilisés pour réconforter l'ancien Alpha. Enfin, jusqu'à que Isaac frappe violemment ses poings contre ses cuisses et montrent ses yeux doré et ses crocs tout juste sorties.

« Ce sont nos ennemies !, gronda-t-il de sa voix lupine.

- Isaac, calme-toi, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'aller trop vite en besogne, ce sont des dieux !, rétorqua Scott, semblant lui aussi se contenir difficilement.

- Ils ont tués Allison !

- Et ils ont sauvé Stiles ! »

Une tension prit place entre les deux lycanthropes et le Bêta s'élança brusquement contre l'Alpha, à moitié transformé, sans compter sur Derek qui le retint, avant qu'une véritable bagarre éclatât. Mais il ne pouvait pas retenir ses mots.

« C'est donc tout ce qui t'importe ?! La vie de ton satané meilleur ami ?! Sa stupide vie a coûté une dizaine d'autres Scott, une dizaine ! Que ce soit Stiles, ou n'importe qui, personne ne mérite autant ! Et surtout pas celle d'Allison ! Est-ce qu'elle t'importe tant que ça sa vie, elle aussi si c'est pour ton meilleur ami ?!

- Non je …

- Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être le seul à la pleurer ! »

Scott resta silencieux, incapable de répondre à cette provocation. Cette provocation bien trop vrai.

« Pourquoi depuis qu'elle est morte, j'ai l'impression que personne n'arrive à faire les choses correctement pour elle ! J'ai pris sur moi ! J'ai compris que nous étions en guerre ! Mais que maintenant tout est fini … Pourquoi vous ne faites rien pour elle … ? » Le visage de l'adolescent prenait de plus en plus forme humaine et des larmes s'échappaient de ses iris bleus. « Je l'aimais … Je l'aime et c'est … C'est même pas moi qu'elle a aimé jusqu'à la fin … C'est toi et toi Scott, toi tu-tu … Tu ne fais rien pour elle, rien, tu ne l'as même pas aimé en retour alors que …

- J'aurai voulu lui dire, le coupa l'Alpha alors que l'orphelin tentait bien que mal de ravaler ses mots et ses larmes. J'aurai voulu lui dire, une dernière fois moi aussi Isaac, j'aurai voulu lui dire … Que je l'aime. » Et à son tour Scott fut prit de sanglots. « Je l'aimais, je l'aimais putain Isaac ! »

Et le blond se réfugia dans les bras de son Alpha, relâché par Derek et la scène qui suivit fut presque hilarante mais le contexte était difficilement risible. Les deux adolescents pleuraient à grosses gouttes tout en faisant éloge de leur défunte amour. Et quelques fois, par besoin de se défouler, le jeune Lahey brandissait ses poings et les abattait sur le brun qui, lui, se laissait faire. C'était tout bonnement ridicule, mais cette affection fit monter une boule dans la gorge de l'ancien Alpha de l'endeuillé.

Celui-ci soupira et prit soin de porter la fontaine de larmes qu'était devenu Ethan pour le porter jusqu'à sa Camaro qui le conduit jusqu'à son loft. Ayant bien sûr fit promettre Deaton avant de faire une recherche plus approfondie du cas de l'humain.

Humain dont il ne put se retenir de rendre visite.

* * *

Lorsque que le Hale pénétra la chambre, par la fenêtre qu'il imagina volontairement ouverte, de Stiles, il eut la désagréable surprise de le voir allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, fixant la fenêtre et sourire avec malice en le voyant. Avec ces cernes violaces et son teint toujours aussi blafard, le loup-garou encore la désagréable sensation d'être face au Nogistune. Et ce fut là qu'une pensée le frappa :

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que les traits de l'humain ne lui était pas apparu qu'il commençait à les oublier.

« Je savais que j'allai finir te manquer après tout ce temps, le fit sortir de ces pensées Stiles avec sarcasme.

- J'avais surtout une curieuse envie de voir comment un adoré des Dieux se régénérait. »

Le sourire se retira du visage de l'adolescent et Derek s'en voulut. C'était surtout le premier sourire du vrai Stiles depuis un moment et venait de l'effacer méchamment. Comme toujours.

« Je ne suis pas adoré …, déclara d'une voix rauque le plus jeune en fixant le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?, le questionna Derek en s'avança vers son lit d'un pas nonchalant.

- Car si c'était le cas, on m'aurait pas fait te rencontrer, toi et tous les milliers de vilains loups-garou de cette région. Et Peter compte pour environ plus d'un quart. »

Malgré l'insulte à peine dissimulée, le bêta ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et il repoussa les jambes du jeune Stilinkski pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Et l'adolescent se courba pour observer le bêta, intrigué.

« Comme si tu n'allais pas trouver tous les moyens du monde pour ne pas être avec nous avoir dans ta vie ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que pour moi, tu étais le gars qui a eu sa maison et sa famille brûlée, ni plus ni moins ?

- Et que pour moi, tu n'étais personne, ni plus ni moins ?

- Je savais que tu m'aimais …

- …?, le haussement de sourcil hautain de Derek comptait en lui-même pour une question.

- Tu reprends mes mots et ma manière sarcastique de parler. Je suis sûr que tu as tellement repassé toutes nos discussions pendant que je mourrai que ça t'es venu comme ça ! Tu m'aimes !, expliqua en faisant de mouvements l'hypéractif.

- N'importe quoi ..., fit le bêta en roulant des yeux.

- Allez Derek ... Embrasse-moi grand fou ! »

Et d'un geste enfantin, Stiles se jeta sur Derek pour l'embrasser mais il ne lui fit qu'une étreinte en mimant des bisous bêtement avec sa bouche. Et puérilement, le plus vieux le repoussa au lieu d'y rester impassible comme avec n'importe qui. Sauf que ses gestes étaient doux et intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire.

C'était pour ce genre de moment complètement bête que Stiles lui avait manqué. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Et comme tous les autres, il se devait de les arrêter d'un mouvement violent qui ferait bouder l'adolescent ou courir à l'autre bout de la pièce en criant de douleur.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, lorsque sa main allait se poser avec force contre son torse pour le repousser contre son lit, une brûlure puissante le frappa et il eut l'impression de prendre son propre coup.

« Qu'est-ce que …

- Oh ? Ça ? C'est là depuis que je me suis réveillé. Tu sais, t'es pas le seul à être curieux de voir si je me régénérai comme vous. Mais lorsque j'ai voulu m'égratigner avec un couteau, fit-il en montrant d'un mouvement de tête un petit couteau pour couper la viande qui avait dû être sur son plateau repas. Ce truc m'a empêché de me blesser. »

Le ton calme et pondéré de Stiles alerta le lycan. Son cœur aussi avait été étrange, aucun battement raté ou accéléré, il était devenu soudainement froid. Et il comprit sans mal que l'humain était fatigué. Toutes ces émotions l'avaient épuisé. Tellement qu'il n'était plus capable de faire comme s'il allait parfaitement bien comme toujours.

« Repose-toi Stiles, se contenta-t-il de lui indiquer en le prenant avec une rare délicatesse pour ne pas activer cette étrange barrière.

- Pas de bisous ? » Un silence et un regard blasé lui répondirent. « Fais-moi un bisous Derek … Ou je crie et je pleure en alertant tout l'hôpital pour que tu me le fasses.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu la fermeras et que tu dormiras ?

- Ouaip ! »

Les lèvres étirés et le regard pétillant du plus jeune convinrent Derek et avec moins de dégoût qu'il aurait cru pouvoir ressentir, il embrassa sa joue. Mais le contact froid le fit violemment reculé, et les yeux noisettes de l'humain le pesèrent aussitôt. Comme s'il en attendait plus.

Alors, les mains toujours sur ses maigres bras, il recommença. Cette fois-ci, fondant plus délicatement ses lèvres sur la peau glacée, tentant d'apprécier d'autre caractéristique tel que sa douceur, son odeur enivrante, fruité et boisé et cette sensation de tenir un trésor entre ses doigts qui lui donnèrent des papillons.

Et il se surprit alors à embrasser de nouveau la peau de l'adolescent, ses grains de beauté plus particulièrement. Il pouvait sentir le précieux se détendre sous son touché, sans même faire appel à ses capacités lupines. Sa plus surprise : il aimait ça. Non, il adorait ça.

Mais cette pensée qui lui rappelait qu'il baisait le corps d'un homme le reprirent et il s'éloigna doucement. Observant Stiles endormi. Et il sortit par la fenêtre qu'il prit soin de fermer pour que le patient n'attrape pas froid.

Et sur le chemin vers chez lui, il prit un certain recul face à cette situation déroutante qu'il se produit un peu plus tôt et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Car avec Stiles, il eut énormément de première fois aussi troublante que celle-ci.

Comme la première fois où il s'étonna de la beauté, même frêle, d'un garçon et il s'autorisa à penser superficiellement que le jeune homme serait pas mal avec de meilleures fringues.

Ou qu'il ne détestait pas complètement cette bouche trop grande et ouverte pour un bien trop grand rien. Même qu'il en venait à l'apprécier.

Voir, l'aimait. Comme le reste de sa personnalité, il l'aimait cette personnalité drôle, attachante et décalé de l'adolescent.

Ce gamin lui avait fait aimer plus d'une fois des choses qu'il croyait détester. Le faisait réagir sur des petites choses qui l'effleuraient à peine d'habitude. Et le faisait se comporter d'une manière singulière et spéciale, uniquement réservé à lui. Tout comme une toute autre humaine quelques années plus tôt ...

Et tellement de choses étonnantes le prenaient avec Stiles, que si on lui avait dit à ce moment qu'il pourrait bien le haïr autant qu'il aimait à cet instant en un rien de temps. Parce que c'est Stiles, il l'aurait cru.

* * *

Je veux quand même vous remercier pour vos reviews hein, en avance et maintenant. C'est sympa et ... Au prochain chapitre, promis il sera meilleur et plus long. Plus joli aussi parce que je suis entrain de comprendre petit à petit comment ce site marche.

Peace.


	3. Chapitre 2

Hey, ici le nouveau chapitre ! En faite, j'ai enfin la foi de répondre aux reviews, espérons que mes réponses vous ai plu. Et je réponds aux reviews anonymes :

**Jess** - En connaître plus sur Stiles ...? Tu ne regardes pas Teen Wolf ? Car si non, je pense devoir approfondir les descriptions physiques de persos ... Moi qui ai la flemme. Enfin, merci et profite de la suite.

**Kalyra Blake** - Merci et à toi d'en juger. Profite de cette suite et merci.

**Suu-chan** - Merci, ce sera de plus en plus long de toute manière, ben le voilà quoi ... Et pour les reviews, j'ai fini comprendre comment y répondre (Oui, j'avais pas vu le petit "répondre a la review") et tant pis si je ne suis pas obligée, je veux le faire. Et franchement, je n'aime pas les chapitres courts, celui-là est pourtant assez long pour ce site mais je sais que je pourrai faire mieux, mais je le trouve tellement meilleur que le premier donc voilà. Et merci pour ton soutien, c'est adorable.

**lora** - Merci et on a un point commun, Stiles est aussi mon chouchou avec Lydia. (D'ailleurs, je suis plus une Stydia shippers qu'une Sterek, faut pas se voiler la face, ce couple est magnifique dans la série. Sterek l'est juste encore plus en fanfiction) Et merci. Merci ... Et merci quoi.

Voilà, petite note : j'avais oublié Chris au chapitre précédent et j'eus envie de me frapper. Mais je me suis retenue. Il est aussi possible que vous ne compreniez pas certains points ( même si pour quelques uns, c'est volontaire) et je vous invite à me demander si vous ne comprenez pas.

* * *

Kira et sa mère étaient assises dans leur salon, et après avoir longuement reproduit cette « partie » sur leur table de Go, la femme se releva et demanda d'une voix ferme :

« En sachant que ce n'est pas à la meute, ni à Stiles qu'il voulait s'attaquer directement, comprends-tu quelques agissements du Nogitsune ?

- … Non, enfin, pas vraiment, » répondit timidement en se mordant la jeune kitsune.

Mais contrairement à ce que ce serait attendu Kira, sa mère ne s'énerva pas et sourit doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal … Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup sur ces dieux mais sache que tous ont un point commun … Ils ne veulent pas d'un chaos injustifié.

- Ce qui signifie que …

- Le Nogitsune a voulu prendre le rôle du Diable et qu'il a voulu transformer ce monde en enfer pour provoquer les Dieux … Et commençant par détruire ceux qui maintenait l'équilibre.

- Les … Créatures surnaturelles ?, interrogea la fille en déglutissant.

- A ton avis, pourquoi existons-nous ?, lui répondit-elle en un sourire doux. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui te paraît plus clair …

- Euh ... Et ben ... Il n'attaquait pas vraiment Stiles au final, car s'il avait vraiment voulu le blesser, il aurait attaqué son père, mais au contraire, il l'a plusieurs fois essayé de le garder, commença la plus jeune en faisant des mouvements maladroits.

- Mais il l'a blessé …

- Oui mais car il savait que Stiles se sacrifierait pour lui et qu'il gagnerait ainsi … Tout comme Lydia, il ne la jamais blessée mortellement, simplement pour l'utiliser.

- … C'est très bien Kira, la félicita la mère en souriant. Même si je pense que Stiles ne tient pas autant à Lydia qu'il veut nous faire croire.

- … Je te demande pardon ? »

Mais Kira n'eut pas le droit à sa réponse, car le regard de sa maternelle était désormais tourné vers deux hommes, Chris Argent et Scott McCall en soit.

« Désolé de vous déranger mesdames mais nous voulions savoir où toute votre recherche avancée, » demanda le plus âgé.

La mère sembla jauger le chasseur puis elle lui sourit avant de prendre le pot et d'y glisser tous les jetons noirs.

« … C'est un oui ou non ?, se risqua, intrigué, le jeune Alpha.

- Un oui … Et ce qu'on peut vous répondre c'est que toute cette partie s'explique. Le Nogitsune n'a pas menti et maintenant qu'il est mort,nous pouvons enfin le retirer du jeu … Et voir …, » débuta la vieille kitsune en prenant un jeton noir, qui désormais les représentait, et en le posant sur le jeu. « … quel jeu adopté avec eux. »

A ces mots, Chris ne put se retenir d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

« Prendre tout pour un jeu est une des caractéristiques des kitsunes ? »

Le visage de Nojiko Yukimura se décomposa et elle foudroya froidement le chasseur. Heureusement, Scott saisit son aîné par les épaules et le poussa difficilement vers la sortie avant qu'une dispute n'éclatât entre les deux adultes.

« Rentrons, sinon Isaac risque de paniquer s'il nous trouve pas dans la voiture ! Merci et Kira ... » Il marqua une pause en lui offrant un sourire doux. « J'espère te revoir le plus tôt possible ... »

Il quitta ainsi la demeure des renards, laissant Kira avec un sourire que sa mère jugeait comme étant niais mais le regard de l'adolescente se figea à une pensée qu'elle ne tarda pas de partager avec sa génitrice.

« Je viens de repenser à un truc que Scott m'a dit à propos des trucs du Nogitsune … Pour le maîtriser, il l'aurait affaibli mentalement en lui faisant croire qu'il avait la maladie de sa mère mais vu que Stiles n'était pas la personne que le Nogitsune voulait vraiment détruire ...

- C'était une provocation envers les Dieux, compléta le regard vide Nojiko.

- Oui mais … Qu'est-ce que la mère de Stiles a avoir avec tout ça ? »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles fut enfin déclaré assez rétabli pour revoir le monde extérieur. Et ce fut le visage reposé qu'il réapparut à son cercle d'amis, qu'il vit s'agrandir avec joie en voyant Malia qu'il enlaça tendrement, sous le regard sombre de Peter, ce qui l'intrigua énormément.

Cette occasion semblait idéale pour faire une réunion de meute, qui se déroula dans l'appartement des Argents, où d'ailleurs, Isaac avait emménagé il y avait quelques temps. Chris et lui racontaient que vu que l'orphelin avait juste besoin d'un foyer et que lui avait une chambre en plus, autant en profiter, mais tous comprenaient bien de que l'un besoin d'un père et l'autre un enfant, mais aucun ne fit de commentaire à ce propos.

La meute était donc réuni dans le salon, assis sur les canapés. Sur le premier, Scott, Stiles et Lydia – qui d'ailleurs était assez agacée par ce dernier qui n'arrêtait pas de renifler ses cheveux avec pour excuses « Mais ils sentent si bons ! » -, sur le suivant, Kira, Chris et Nojiko – qui n'avaient pas commencé un combat de joute par ailleurs – et dans le dernier canapé, bien éloigné de celui des trois amis, Malia, Derek et Isaac – et celui-ci étant là plus par stratégie, il ne voulait pas voir un certain hyperactif. Et entrain de forever aloner dans son coin comme à son habitude ; Peter Hale.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches sur les adorés des Dieux … » Et à cette phrase, la tension régna dans la pièce. « Mais avant de devoir vous dire ce que j'ai découvert, je dois vous révéler quelque chose … »

Soudainement, des bruits de talons se firent entendre et une belle femme métisse avec des talons hauts compensés, un slim noir et une veste en cuir fermée aussi noire que sa longue chevelure apparut et déclara de sa voix fluette :

« Et ce quelque chose, il doit vous le révéler assisté.

- Morell ?!, s'exclama Scott sur l'identité de la femme.

- Pourquoi la psychologue d'Eichen House est là ?, demanda timidement la coyotte-garou qui n'avait été que rapidement renseignée.

- Une longue histoire, firent tous synchros les personnages principaux de cette longue tragédie.

- Enfin, que voulez-vous dire par assister ?, prit la peine de demander Chris.

- Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que nous druides devons garder certains secrets, autre que notre réelle identité. Et pour révéler certains d'entre eux, il faut se faire assister par un de nos compères.

- Oh … Mais ce n'est pas un genre de favoritisme vu que vous êtes frères et sœurs ? J'dis ça, j'dis rien …, questionna, intrigué, le jeune Stilinski.

- Notre rôle de druide est bien plus important que nos sentiments, répliqua la druide à la place de son frère qui se rétracta. Et tu es particulièrement bien placé pour le savoir. »

Le regard entendu de la métisse fit frissonner son interlocuteur qui se souvint de leur discussion sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer à Eichen House, mais quelque part, il se sentit rassuré. Elle venait de lui avouer à demi-mot qu'elle le faisait à contre coeur après tout.

« Puis-je commencer? » et tous acquiescèrent silencieusement de la tête – tous ? Non, Stiles se sentit obligé de hurler un gros « Yep ! ».

Alan prit donc une profonde inspiration et commença son discours :

« Les druides possèdent le pouvoir de la nature, qui leur donne, comme vous l'imaginez bien, une sagesse immense et une connexion très puissante avec elle. Cette connexion est si puissante que nous pouvons communiquer avec elle et atteindre une certaine connaissance sur tous ses enfants. Animal, végétale ou hybrides. Ce qui nous aident, avec nos soins, comme nos poisons … Mais pas que … La nature détient un pouvoir qui fait qu'elle perdure à travers le temps et l'espaces, et nous druides, pouvons y avoir accès.

- Ce qui signifie en gros ?, interrogea timidement le jeune McCall.

- Nous pouvons voir ce qui se qui se passe dans tout lieux, passé, présent, ou futur, ou encore univers parallèle, » compléta Morell.

Un silence régna parmi les adolescents, et pour chacun d'eux, qui avaient eu un moment plus ou moins forts avec le vétérinaire, toute chose se mit en place, en particulier pour Scott, qui comprit alors pourquoi il avait toujours cru qu'il serait un Alpha.

« … Ok … Et à propos de ce que vous avez découvert ?, lança Malia, qui elle n'avait nullement besoin de faire un retour en arrière de sa relation inexistante avec le druide.

- Car il s'avère justement que j'ai cherché longtemps pour trouver des informations sur Stiles de cette manière, dans son passé ou son futur, même avec ses alter-égo mais il n'y avait rien.

- Rien ? Comment ça rien ?, paniqua l'Alpha.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Scott, il n'est pas mort et existe toujours dans les autres mondes. Il s'avère juste que le connaissance de son statut d'adoré se soit manifesté uniquement dans cette dimension. Il l'est peut-être dans toutes les autres, mais vu que personne n'avait encore mis le doigt sur ce qu'est Stiles, c'était comme si tu ne l'étais pas. De plus, les Adorés des dieux ne sont pas une chose qui a été crée par la nature, donc il n'est qu'un simple homme pour elle. Comme quoi, sa connaissance a bien une limite.

- Et que faites-vous de son futur ? Vous l'avez bien vu non ?, demanda Peter en roulant des yeux.

- Oui, et c'est le plus dérangeant car j'ai toujours eu un problème pour décrypter le futur de Stiles, il est tellement imprévisible et incalculable que son futur est loin d'être tout tracé.

- … J'hésite actuellement entre le fait d'être effrayé ou d'être actuellement flatté que mon cas soit tellement spécial que même vous pouvez pas me décrypter. »

D'un geste entendu, ses deux voisins lui mirent une tape sur le crâne et il se rassit pour écouter le discours du druide, qui semblait tout de même amusé et détendu par les pitreries de l'humain. Adoré ou pas, ce gosse ne changerait jamais.

Il s'humidifia donc les lèvres et reprit.

« Cependant, je ne suis pas resté sur cette défaite et j'ai commencé à mener des recherches. Et malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, les adorés des Dieux sont nullement les sujets favoris de la Mythologie polythéiste. Mais du peu que j'ai réussi à recueillir … L'Adorés des Dieux finit en général très mal. Soit détruit par la laideur de la vie dont il a toujours été protégé, anéanti par les haines et la jalousie qu'il attisait par sa situation ou … Tué par les dieux eux-mêmes parce que l'adoré s'est cru trop puissant et invincible, tentant d'amener le chaos. Chose que les Dieux n'ont eu que d'autre choix de punir. »

Un silence lourd retomba sur le groupe, et aucun ne savait réellement comment réagir à cela. Ils venaient de vivre le combat le plus traumatisant de leur vie pour protéger cet hyperactif, avait subi des sacrifices encore trop douloureux pour lui, et malgré tout, il pouvait toujours mourir … Mais la pire pensée qui traversa la meute fut de l'annoncer à celui qui avait le plus souffert de ce jeu.

Comment dire à un homme qui avait déjà perdu l'amour de sa vie que son fils était à jamais marqué par le seau de la mort ?

« Hey … Les gars, ne faites pas cette tête … Je vais pas mourir car le monde est trop moche, je vous rappelle que je vous côtoies bande de poilus suicidaires !

- Et si on se demandait plutôt comment le Nogitsune a compris ce qu'était Stiles ?, intervint Nojiko en voyant que la jeune Martin était sur le point de s'écrouler en larmes.

- C'est vrai, il aurait pu simplement pu prendre toutes les fois où Stiles a survécu pour de la chance, lui répondit Chris.

- Et la façon dont il s'attire autant de problèmes pour une véritable poisse, en rajouta Peter en se récoltant un regard noir de toute la meute. Si on ne peut plus plaisanter …

- Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir vu que le Nogitsune est mort, avança Kira d'une voix tremblante.

- Et qu'il le restera ! »

La voix grondante de Derek fit retourner tous les regards présents sur lui quand le ténébreux se leva brusquement. Il appuya à l'aide de son coude sur un coin de la table qui se retourna et présenta une dague. Le lycan la saisit aussitôt et avant que nul comprît ce qu'il tentait, il envoya la lame sur l'humain.

Et personne ne put la retenir.

Sauf une barrière qui souffla toute la salle autour de l'humain qui fit tomber le fer au sol.

Scott se précipita aussitôt vers son meilleur-ami et le berça doucement. Son pouls était saccadé et tous les loups-garous de la pièce pouvait clairement l'entendre comme si leur oreille était collé contre sa poitrine. Tous y compris Derek, qui s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir agi aussi impulsivement.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait cette soudaine colère qui montait de plus en plus en lui sans raison, mais il en eut cure. Après tout, il était en colère, c'était son ancre. Mais ce n'était pas normal que cela lui fît cet effet-ci. Cela aurait dû être l'effet inverse. Comme si la colère n'était plus qu'un vulgaire sentiment néfaste pour tout lycanthropes …

Mais une sensation de fouet le sortit de ses pensées et il observa Lydia. Elle, qui d'habitude est si belle et soignée, se retrouvait avec le mascara qui coulait à cause des larmes.

La banshee qui avait tellement subi ces derniers temps. Entre la mort de sa meilleure amie, conséquence de son abnégation qui n'avait abouti à rien, pour gagner une bataille perdue en voyant Aiden mourir et regretter horriblement de ne pas avoir pu dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Même sa mère, qui avait toujours eu l'art de la réconforter, n'avait pu rien faire pour tarir ses larmes. Il n'eut que la visite de Stiles, qui lui fit une blague sur sa tête de Panda à cause de ces cernes, qui avait réussi à la faire sortir de son lit. Son Stiles, son éternel admirateur et son meilleur-ami, qui ne serait jamais épargné de la mort.

« Es-tu débile ou quoi ?! Il aurait pu mourir par ta faute Derek ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on en subit assez pour s'occuper de tes tentatives de meurtres ?!

- C'est bon Lydia …, souffla l'humain encore tremblant.

- Non, ce n'est pas bon Stiles ! Cet imbécile ne comprend pas qu'il aurait pu te tuer ! Il devait s'excuser au lieu de rester là à rien faire ! Alors quoi, on a plus rien dire Monsieur-j'étais-l'Alpha-le-plus-pathétique-du-monde ?!

- Ça suffit Lydia !, hurla d'une voix autoritaire l'humain qui s'était levé d'un bond pour couvrir les oreilles du l'ex-Alpha, - aussi inutile que ce soit vu son ouïe surhumaine.

Le visage pâle de Derek fit donc taire la rousse, qui s'en voulut brusquement de ses paroles. Tous savaient pourtant que c'était désormais un passage de sa vie que le Bêta préférait oublier. La mort de Boyd et Erica était décidément bien trop dur à porter, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi fort que le jeune Hale.

« Il le savait déjà pour la barrière …, chuchota le jeune humain en se tournant vers les autres, retirant doucement au passage ses mains des oreilles du concerné.

- Comment ?, interrogea alors l'Alpha.

- Il était curieux de savoir si je me régénérai. On a discuté d'un sujet pas du tout sérieux, j'ai dis énormément de connerie et j'ai agi comme un véritable crétin donc il a voulu m'arrêter avec sa délicatesse naturelle et la barrière le repoussa.

- Et cette barrière … ?, demanda à son tour Deaton.

- Oh, elle est apparue au début lorsque j'allais me blesser avec un couteau pour couper ma viande. » Derek fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Stiles venait de mentir, pourtant son rythme cardiaque n'avait nullement changé. « Puis chez moi, j'ai fait quelques expérience, d'abord, je me suis jeté par la fenêtre, mais on a comme amorti ma chute. Ensuite, j'ai tenté de me noyer mais l'eau a été repoussé … Le parquet de ma salle de bain s'en remet toujours pas … Pour finir j'ai voulu me tirer une balle dans le cerveau mais elle a disparu lorsque j'ai tiré et je l'ai trouvée écrasée sur le sol … Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais un putain de suicidaire, c'était des expériences ! »

Un silence lourd tomba et inutile de préciser que tous s'interrogeaient sérieusement sur l'état de santé mentalement de Stiles, et quelques uns regardaient même la psychologue avec insistance, lui proposant ouvertement ce patient plus que particulier ce qui offusqua d'avantage le dit "fou". Seul Deaton semblait réellement inquiet et se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec une sorte d'appréhension.

« Je pense que la tentative de Derek n'était franchement rien comparé à ça, vous trouvez ?, » brisa la glace Isaac en faisant acquiescer ainsi toute la meute alors que l'hyperactif faisait une moue exagérément choqué, qui fit retomber toute la pression en un rire collectif.

« Je pense que la réunion est fini, rentrez chez vous!, conclut le propriétaire de l'appartement.

- Nous allons continuer à faire nos recherches de notre côté, dirent les kitsunes.

- Et bien, nous pourrions allier nos connaissances, » les invitèrent les druides.

Et ils sortirent tous de l'appartement, pour se diriger tous une fois en bas vers leur véhicules respectifs.

« Tu pourrais me raccompagner Stiles ?, le consulta Deaton avant de chuchoter à son oreille : On doit parler.

- Ouais, bien sûr ! Il y a quelque chose que je voudrai savoir aussi ,» acquiesça toujours aussi naturellement l'hyperactif.

La vieille Jeep bleue accueillie donc ces deux passagers et commença à rouler sous les mouvements de son propriétaire. Le début de la route se fit dans un silence religieux, comme si les deux hommes cherchaient les meilleurs mots. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut Deaton qui commença :

« Je n'ai en réalité pas citer toutes les fins des Adorés des Dieux … Et il a un cas en particulier qui m'a interpellé , un adoré qui meurt lassé par cette vie éternelle et choyée, tentant toutes les armes jusqu'au plus inoffensifs … Pour mettre fin à ses jours.

- Pourquoi ne pas encore avoir parlé devant tout le monde ?

- Car je savais que cela allait trop les inquiéter, c'est le scénario le plus probable après tout ...

- … Vous êtes entrain de me demande si je n'ai pas tenté de me suicider là ? »

Deaton ne répondit pas et se tourna vers l'Adoré, l'affrontant du regard pour qu'il crachât le morceau. Et malheureusement, Stiles n'avait pas pu se tourner vers lui pour lui faire un regard de pointeur qui l'aurait fait courir la queue entre les jambes, tout cela car il conduisait. Et franchement, avoir un accident « Parce que je faisais une baston de regard avec un vieux druide qui veut me psychanalyser », cela pourrait presque battre l'avis de recherche qu'avait fait le Père de Scott sur les Onis.

« Bon, soupira le conducteur. Sachez que non, je ne sus pas suicidaire et que je faisais réellement des expériences. Et petit bonus pour vous faire plaisir : la mort commence à me blaser ! Maintenant, je peux parler de mon problème ?

- …, le druide ne dit rien et semblait tirer une conclusion des mots de Stiles jusqu'à qu'il dise : Oui, vas y. l

- Merci !, souffla en roulant les yeux d'exaspération le plus jeune. Enfin, ... » Mais il semblait ne toujours pas avoir trouvé ses mots et commençait à gigoter. Jusqu'à qu'un feu rouge se pointât et qu'il freinât donc violemment. « Comment cela se passe lorsqu'un Adoré tombe amoureux ?! »

Alan écarquilla des yeux, surpris par cette question mais à une pensée, il ne put se retenir de l'ironie de la situation.

« C'est justement une des fins que je n'ai pas cité, et la dernière … Car je pensai que tu étais de ceux qui ne tombaient pas amoureux …

- Hey ! Je …

- Tu n'es pas amoureux de Lydia. Tu fais comme parce que c'était la fille dont tout le monde est amoureux, donc ce serait normal que tu ne sois pas une exception.

- …

- L'incapacité à tomber amoureux est une des caractéristiques connus de l'Adoré. Et vu que cela semble être un sujet gêné pour toi, je n'en parlerai pas …

- Merci … Je crois ?

- De rien, pouffa légèrement l'émissaire. Enfin, pour répondre à ta question, ce cas est déjà arrivé et ceux, c'était parce que les deux étaient des âmes-sœurs bien avant que la fille soit Adorée … Et les circonstances furent terribles [...] »

* * *

Lorsque le fils du Shérif rentra chez lui après avoir déposé Deaton, il eut la surprise de trouver devant la chaussée une Camaro noire. Derek, qui semblait l'attendre, adossé avec un sex-appeal incroyable dessus. Rare était les fois où le jeune Stilinski se prosternait devant la beauté du loup-garou, mais il devait bien reconnaître que ce pull rouge à col V et son baggy lui allait horriblement bien. Son horrible t-shirt vert flashy, son jean et ses baskets montantes faisait vraiment pâle figure à côtés. Mais il se sentit d'autant plus ridicules de vérifier son apparence alors qu'il n'allait qu'avoir une confrontation avec Derek Hale.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit Deaton et toi ?

- Pourquoi tu me stalkes ? Pourquoi tu me parles ? Pourquoi tu respires le même air que moi ? Pourquoi tu vis ? Pourquoi la vie même ? Pourquoi la mort ? On se revoit lorsque tu auras répondu à toutes ces questions, bye ! »

Car oui, à chaque mots que Stiles disait, il faisait trois pas de plus vers la porte, malheureusement pour lui, le lycanthrope comprit son petit jeu et le retint par le col de son t-shirt.

« Derek euh ! Laisse-moi rentrer chez moi ! Et puis, ça te concerne pas ! Tellement pas que tu devrais pas être au courant qu'on a parlé !

- Comme si vous avez été discrets …

- Comme si t'avais pas volontairement écouté ! »

Ni une, ni deux, Stiles se retrouva plaqué contre sa porte et préféra se faire tout petit. Mais il sentit quelque chose de différer sur ce plaquage qui n'était pas comparable aux autres. Alors il mit simplement cela sur le fait que le bêta ne le faisait pas de mal pour activer la barrière.

« Maintenant, réponds, articula Derek.

- … Il m'a raconté de quelles autres manières tragiques les Adorés mourraient … »

Suite à cette réponse, il lâcha enfin Stiles qui s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et de lui la claquer au nez.

Mais cet idiot était tellement peu prévoyant qu'il avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte et il y entra aussitôt, faisant sursauter de plus belle le propriétaire de la chambre qui venait à peine d'entrer.

« On me protège physiquement mais pour mes sentiments, on me laisse crever dans mon coin, foutu Dieu, bougonna-t-il avant de se jeter sur son lit. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

- Des belles histoires de contes de fées que tu entendras lorsque tu seras prête Barbie, mais le grognement du loup l'empêcha de continuer sur cette pente glissante. Ok, ok ... Je pourrai mourir en me suicidant ... »

Les traits froids du Hale se détendirent et sa voix se fit plus douce, rassurante, ce qui fit monter une douce chaleur en l'Adoré.

« Cela a un rapport avec tes soi-disantes expériences ?

- Hey, comment ça soi-disantes ?! Je ne dis que la vérité et rien que la vérité je te signale !

- Quelle vérité Stiles ? Celle que tu leur as pondu avec le couteau alors que tu m'as avoué que tu t'étais fait ça volontairement ? Et encore, qui me dit que ce que tu m'avais dis été vraie ? Vu que tu es soudainement devenu un excellent menteur !

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? L'effet du Nogitsune peut-être, » ricana sombrement Stiles.

Épuise de cette mascarade, Derek frappa contre le mur voisin du lit de l'hyperactif et le surmonta de sa tête .

« Quand vas-tu arrêter de te payer de ma tête ?! Ça t'amuse tant que ça de te comporter comme un satané renard ou tu as toujours été aussi pourri Stiles ?!

- … Dire que pour une fois, je voulais être sincère avec toi …

- …

- Sors Derek, ordonna sèchement l'humain.

- Non …

- Sors ! Tout de suite ! »

A ce moment, il aurait voulu que la barrière lui servît à repousser le loup-garou mais tout ce qu'il fit, ce fut poser violemment ses mains contre son torse, visiblement pas assez fort pour l'éloigner de lui.

Rageant face à sa faiblesse, il grinça des dents et se recroquevilla dans sa couette. Laissant Derek on-ne-peut-plus perdu par cette situation inattendue. Mais il comprit quelques instants Stiles en voyant son visage face à sa faiblesse, il se souvenait être ainsi il y a peine quelques temps, ce qui avait coûté la vie de la mère d'Allison et la santé mentale de celle-ci avec.

Ce fut donc poussé donc par un désir inexplicable qu'il se pencha vers le corps de l'Adoré et retira doucement la couette. Et il embrassa doucement son épiderme. Ce avant de prendre le chemin vers sa fenêtre.

« Ta barbe pique … Recommence en évitant de me piquer avec cette fois. »

Le bêta ne se refit pas prier deux fois et embrassa de nouveau la peau pâle de l'humain, lentement et tendrement, comme cette fois à l'hôpital. Sauf que cette fois, l'hyperactif réagit. Et ce lorsqu'il tenta de l'embrasser. Le plus jeune s'élança sur le bel homme, qu'il l'attrapa par les hanches alors que l'adolescent enlaçait son bassin de ses jambes. L'adolescent se mit à embrasser la peau légèrement basanée de la clavicule de son aîné, montant de plus en plus vers son cou pour remonter sur son menton et lorsque le vint le tour de ses lèvres, il semblait comme bloquer et il colla son nez contre celui du si attirant loup-garou à la place. Et ce fut à ce moment précis que tout deux semblaient comme décuver de cet ivresse qu'ils l'eurent pris.

« Je pense que je devrai y aller, souffla Derek en se détachant de Stiles.

- Oui … Je pense que tu devrais aussi …, répondit l'hyperactif en passant sa main dans sa chevelure brune.

- Bye …

- Bye ... » Et le Hale ouvrit la fenêtre. « Oh merde, Derek, stop ! »

Et sans crier garde, il claqua ses lèvres contre sa joue.

« Rase-toi la barbe … Un peu, pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut … Pour que ça pique plus. »

A ces mots, Derek sourit mais ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué avec le fait que l'humain ne l'aie pas embrassé tout ce temps alors que tout deux semblait comme le réclamer. Mais partis tout de même, laissant Stiles méditait sur les mots de Deaton.

« Au début, elle ressentit une puissance attirance physique pour lui. »

* * *

Voilà voilà. Vous voyez, je ne suis une auteure adorable, je ne fous pas pleins de détails dérangeants et un putain de suspens à chaque phrase, non, je suis hyper sympa (c'est du sarcasme évidemment).

Peace et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre plus ou moins long ...


End file.
